The Nazis' comeback?
by VampiricAngel90
Summary: Somehow vampires and the wolves have been captured and put into camps, to be experimented on or killed. Even the Volturi and the Cullens where taken along with Jakes pack and sam's pack..will they get out...will they ever see each other again..find out.. includes romance,drama, thrills and Suspence.
1. Prolog part one

DISCLAIMER: alright ladies and gentleman here is a new twilight story for written with Noel Madden. I own nothing expect the half the plot and the ocs Aeryn,Madison,Lillianna,Jessabelle and Danika. the other ocs are Brandon, Kyle, Dante and Maya who all belong to Noel madden along with the rest of the Arahida family, who is letting me use them and helping me on this story ..so please enjoy

* * *

(PROLOUGE) ...

.(At the Cullen house)

The Cullen family along with Jacob sat outside on a sunny afternoon. The Cullen family had gotten bigger and not just because of Renesmee being born , no it had gotten bigger because three vampires had joined the family. These three were Aeryn who was Jasper's biological younger sister, Madison who was Emmett's biological sister and then there was Lillianna who was Edward's biological little sister and Renesmee's biological aunt. The family and Jacob was spending the day together before they all packed up to go and search for answers. They were all sitting in a semi-circle talking and having a good time. Esme and Carlisle were cuddled up together as were Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper sat with Alice in his lap, Edward and Belle were sitting side by side holding hands, Jacob was in wolf form with Renesmee leaning against him. Aeryn, Lillianna and Madison all sat side by side.

Alice froze as a vision swept over her, even Edward paused to watch the vision through her eyes. Everyone stopped and waited to know what she had seen...Jasper stared intently at his mate worry in his eyes.

(Alice's vision...)

_In an unknown place a group of men stood around a table, one of the men held a dark looking serum in his hands, he seemed to be the leader of the group. "What is that?"one of the men asked,pointing to the serum._

_"This is something I had the scientists develop"The leader said,"This serum here will help us to catch the vampires and the wolves with no trouble at all."_

_The other men all smiled evilly, they couldn't wait to catch some vampires and wolves and experiment on them... _

(end vision)

Both Alice and Edward gasped,both had a look of fear in their eyes. "What is it? Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked,as he took his mate in his arms.

"Soldiers..Human soldiers are coming for us all even the wolves"Alice whispered,fear in her voice,"We need to go with them"

"Why?"Rosalie asked

"Because they developed a serum of sorts that will let them capture us..its best if we just go with them."Alice said

"Alice is right"Edward said speaking up, as he had seen the vision in Alice's mind.

Alice looked at Carlisle,"You need to tell Aro they will come for them

Carlisle nodded and went to make the call. "Call anyone else we know and tell them not to fight just go with them"Alice said to the others, she turned to Jacob who had phased behind a tree while Alice was having her vision and was now dressed in jean shorts,"Go tell the packs Jacob"

Jacob nodded and ran towards the treaty line, phasing in mid run. Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Emmett were all on their phones telling others about what Alice had seen. Aeryn, Madison and Lillianna all stood together. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's waist, Edward and Belle were calming Renesmee down has she had started to cry.

* * *

(MEANWHILE)

Kyle stood in the distance watching his mate toy with two male campers, both men were in a daze as she sang and beckoned them closer to her. Kyle loved watching her entrap men with her voice, he loved watching her toy with them before she killed them. They had already eaten before coming to the woods between Forks and La push, he knew she was just toying with them,making the men do as she willed just by singing. He had fallen for her the first time he had laid eyes upon her, even then she was deadly..he knew because he had read her mind and knew what she could do, knew that she had the power to attract men just by singing, that she could control them.

Kyle walked up to her,he wrapped his arms around her waist not paying attention to the two men who were still standing there dazed,"Hello my sweet Jessabelle"he whispered, in her ear.

Jessabelle smiled and turned her head,she kissed his cheek,"Hello my love," she looked at the two men,"What should we do with them, love?"

Kyle smirked and kissed her neck,"hm, send them away,love,"He kisses her neck lovingly,"Besides I can think of something better for you and I to do" He really had no need of then two men, all he wanted was his mate.

Jessabelle giggles, she looks at the two men,"Leave now!"

The two men quickly left,leaving the two lovers alone. Kyle spun Jessabelle around and kissed her.

* * *

(SOMEWHERE ELSE)

Dante was looking around curiously, ignoring Maya's attempts to bring him to reality. It drove her crazy when he ignored her.

"Dante Arahida! Stop day dreaming! It's almost midnight and I'm tired. Heck, don't you ever feel tired?" Maya rubbed her eyes while shouting at her younger sibling.

Dante grinned. "Nope. Not when we've just arrived to a new town. Besides, I heard sleeping in nature is the same as a year of therapy. Maybe you should sleep in the woods tonight, you're too stressed."

Maya rolled her eyes. "Not tonight. "She stated, dragging him with her. Behind her, Cassandra was laughing.

Maya and Dante both looked at their sister,"And what's so funny Cass?" Maya asked.

Cassandra just laughed and said," the both of you"

"how?"Dante asked, confused

"I find your bickering funny"Cassandra says,smiling

Maya rolled her eyes. "I should have your head for that Cassandra Arahida."

Cassandra huffed. "Well I agree with Dante. You should sleep on the forest."

Dante snickered.

Maya glared at them. "Enough! You both go and sleep in the forest if you want. I'd rather not to freeze to death"

Dante bows,"yes ma'am..whatever you say ma'am" he chuckles.

Cassandra lays down,"But its nice out Maya..."

"Freeze for all I care"Maya says,walking off.

Dante grinned "Someone needs to get anger management classes."

Cassandra giggled. "That or emotions management classes."

Maya glares at both of them,"shut it"

Dante and Cassandra stick their tongues out at her.

Daniel sighed "Come on guys. That's enough. You're making my head hurt."

Aidan groaned. "Ditto."

Cassandra and Dante both grin,"Good"

Shin Sighs.

Maya looks around

Daniel holds his head. "shut it. now where the hell is Chris?"

Chris rolled his eyes. "I know I'm small, but I'm not invisible. I'm right next to you."

Kiara looks around. "There. I found the house.

"What house?"Shin asks.

"yeah are you seeing things Kiara?" Aidan asked.

Kiara looks at them with a face. "Am I the only one sane here today? The house we'll be living in! Now hurry the hell along!" She started to walk.

Dante follows her,"okay miss bossy"

Aidan and Shin follow her,"why we here anyways?"Shin asked.

Maya follows, Cassandra follows skipping.

Kiara turns to Dante. "You might want to take that back or you'll start therapy with me. Because we have to stay somewhere and Maya got a job here. " She sighed. "No one's happy with what happened, but we gotta start out somewhere. " She stated while opening the door of the house.

Dante just walks past her and into the house. Cassandra and Shin both run in, Chris followed them in, looking around.

"At least it's nice"Aidan says,walking in.

Maya walks into the house.

Kiara sighed. "I'm going up to my room."

Maya sighed. "Ditto."

Norah rolled her eyes. "And I'm going to unpack stuff."

Keiko groaned. "Guys! Keep your thoughts to yourselves."

Chris,Cassandra,Aidan and Shin went to their rooms while Dante and Daniel explored the house.

* * *

(Volturi, Castle)

Danika walked the castle to Brandon's room Aro had just told her what Carlisle had told him, about Alice's vision and what would happen.. She was thinking on it all, finally she gets to his door and knocks on it.

Brandon kept reading his book. "What do you want?"

"Brandon everyone is wanted in the throne room"Danika says,"Its important" danika says,walking away,"That means now"

Brandon groaned while closing his book. He stood up and walked out of his room, slamming the door.

"And you say I'm a diva.."Danika says,walking into the throne room.

"Ah hello my sweets"Aro says,with his trademark smile," Where is Brandon?"

Danika bows,"He is coming."

Caius and Marcus sat in their thrones.. Caius looking angry as usual,while Marcus looked bored.

Brandon rolls his eyes. "You are a stuck up diva." He says appearing behind her. "what's the problem?"

Danika rolls her eyes,"At least I can dress myself"

Aro paces,"We've gotten word from the Cullen's, Alice has had a vision about soldiers coming to take us..we are not to fight, just go quietly"

Jane moves to stand by her twin.

Brandon glares at Danika. "I am perfectly well dressed for what I do." He looks at Aro." Why are we not going to fight Master?"

"we would be caught either way"Aro says.

Corin sighs, rubbing her temples. She pushed her power to everyone in the room.

Danika mocks him. Alec looks to Jane worried.

Marcus sighs.

Brandon sighed.

Corin sighed. "People, come on. Vampires can't die. We'll hopefully come back."

Chelsea nods,"Corin is right"

Corin looked at Chelsea in appreciation. "Thank you."

Chelsea grins"welcome"

Dimitri cracks his knuckles,"I say we fight, I can take them"

"I'll just bet you can, big boy" Danika says, flirting.

Dimitri grins at her.

Brandon glares at Danika. "Did you turn into Heidi?"

Heidi glared. "I heard that!"

Corin sighed. "GUYS!stop freaking fighting!

"When are they coming?"Anton asks

"I don't know"Aro says.

"Danika glares back"Don't be jealous, cause no girl likes you"

Corin sighed. "guys! enough of the fighting! I swear my head is starting to hurt."

Brandon grinned. "Ohhhhhhhhh, we made Corin mad."

Danika laughs,"Yea doesn't she know by know this is how we act"

Chelsea shakes her head.

Corin looked at Chelsea. "well, if you two want to spend the rest of your time here fighting, go ahead. Chelsea want to do something useful or interesting? These two are good to be stuck to the ground."

Heidi snickered. "Good one Corin."

Chelsea nods,"yes lets"

Jane smiles a bit.

Alec grins.

The secretary comes in,"I'm sorry master..I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen"...

Corin walks off to her room. "I wish we could go shopping. It may be the last time in a long time..."

Chelsea follows her,"me too"

Corin sighed. "You are probably the only sane person here. Now what shall we do? I say we pack important things, feed and talk"

Chelsea grins,"thank you, that sounds good to me."

Brandon glares at the unknown girl.

Aeryn walks in, looks at Brandon and glares back.

Aro smiles in greeting,"Ah Aeryn..Jasper's baby sister"

Brandon huffed. "She's not in age to be called a baby."

Aeryn walks up to Aro, she ignores the others,"Carlisle sent me

"Ah did he?"Aro asked.

"yes he did"Aeryn says

Jane whispers to Alex,"Did you know he had a sister?"

Alec shook his head while Brandon kept glaring

Aeryn could feel Brandon's glare, she whips around and sends fire shooting at him.

Jane laughs as did Danika.

Brandon moved away and used his mind controlling power on her. "Do that again and I'll make you want to kill yourself"

Aeryn glares at him.

"Brandon please let her go"Aro says, in that tone of his...

Brandon glared back, putting his power down. "She started it."

"You were glaring at me and if you ever and I mean ever control my mind again, I'll set you on fire so you die"Aeryn hisses.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "There are no rules written saying I can't glare at people. Oh, girl, if I control your mind, you'll be under my control, therefore you won't for sure burn me."

Aeryn's eyes narrow,"don't even try it"

Danika watches them intently.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Don't try me."

Aeryn turned to Aro,"I was sent to see if you all heeded the warning"

Aro nods,"We have heeded the warning and are not going to fight."

"How do we know that this isn't some trick to stop us from coming"Caius spoke up.

Heidi turned to Caius. "Well Master, I do believe Alice wouldn't lie about this."

Caius nods to Heidi,"I suppose you're right."

Marcus looks around,"I shall miss this place"

Aeryn nods to Aro,"I'll be taking my leave now"

Heidi nodded.

Brandon smirked at Aeryn as she left.

Aeryn turned and looked at him, she smirked and ran off.

"Everyone pack what you can"Aro said,leaving, Marcus and Caius follow him

Danika runs to pack as does Jane and Dimitri.

Brandon huffs and goes to pack his stuff.

Heidi went to her room to pack followed by Alec.

Jane, Danika and Dimitri all packed.

* * *

(with Corin and Chelsea)

Corin grins and starts packing. "So what do you expect for life?"

"hmm"Chelsea thinks, while packing,"Oh for me and Anton to be happy"

Corin smiles. "That's good. If I could choose one thing, I'd be a mother." She said with a sad voice while packing.

Chelsea smiles,"maybe adopt?"

Corin sighed. "Aro would never let me."

"have Jane talk to him"Chelsea says

Corin looked at her. "Jane hates everyone."

"yes but Jane is Aro's favorite, therefore he will say yes to her"Chelsea says.

Corin thought about it. "I guess I could try it, but it'll have to wait a while now."

Chelsea nods,"yes it will..this sucks how do we know Alice is telling the truth?"

Corin sighed. "I guess we could ask Maggie to confirm it, but I do believe in Alice's visions."

"yea we should"Chelsea says,as she finished packing.

Corin nodded and sighed, closing her things as she was done packing. "I'll miss home."

Chelsea sighed,"me too"

Corin sighed. " I have to help the wives to pack, are you coming?"

"yea" Chelsea says

Corin sighed and went to help the wives to pack.

Chelsea followed her.

Corin sighed and finished packing. "All set..."

"yup"Chelsea says

Athenadora nods,"what is happening?"

Corin sighed. "You don't want to know." She muttered.

Athenadora nods,"I guess your right"

* * *

Aeryn was on her way to her car,which she had parked a mile from only to find it surrounded.

Brandon finished packing and heard noise. Without thinking, he went up to Aeryn and used his power in everyone there but her.

Aeryn was on the ground with a needle of sorts in her arm,she was passed out,fire surrounding her..something that often happened when in danger.

Brandon frowns and starts taking them off, keeping his power up. He wasn't even sure why he was helping this girl, but was finding it very strange on how someone managed to make a vampire pass out.

The fire died out, Aeryn was still passed out, her skin was paler then it usually was.

Brandon got some blood to her lips.

Aeryn spits it up,"Ugh was that human,tell me it wasn't human."

* * *

(**To be continued...Hope you enjoyed part one of the Fic. Also Big thanks to Noel Madden for cowriiting this with me. RANDR.**


	2. prolug part 2

**Disclaimer: alright ladies and gentleman here is a new twilight story , written with Noel Madden. I own nothing expect half the plot and the ocs Aeryn,Madison,Lillianna,Jessabelle and Danika. the other ocs are Brandon, Kyle, Dante and Maya who all belong to Noel madden along with the rest of the Arahida family, who is letting me use them and helping me on this story ..so please enjoy**

_last time:Aeryn spits it up,"Ugh was that human,tell me it wasn't human."_

* * *

**(with brandon and aeryn)**  
Brandon rolled his eyes. "Awww no thanks? I might just let you die next time."

Aeryn glares at him,"Thank you"she mumbles, looking away

Brandon nodded and stood up to walk away before he heard noise.

Aeryn stands, she looks around. Soldiers came from all sides,surrounding Aeryn and Brandon. Aeryn unconsciously stepped closer to Brandon, unaware that she had. She felt safer near him for some unknown reason to her.

Brandon frowned softly but let it go. It was no time for that. He quickly put the soldiers under his control, for as long as he could. "Come on." He mouthed.

Aeryn watched as the soldiers all stood still, none of them moving, she turned to Brandon and nodded,"okay,"She took off running.

Brandon ran after her, as fast as he cold in the direction of the castle, knowing it as the safest place. No matter how much the girl would probably hate the place.

Aeryn kept running, she didn't wanna go back to the castle.

Brandon sighed. "Come on, they can't get in there."

Aeryn followed him in,she was scared and she never got scared ever. She sank to the floor and hugged her knees.

Brandon pat her shoulder a little awkwardly.

Aeryn looks up at him," .

Brandon shrugged softly. He muttered. "Me too."

Aeryn smiles a bit,"Thank you again for saving me. Even though you dislike me.

Brandon shrugged. "You're welcome. I dislike everyone. People are too complex for my taste."

Aeryn laughs,"Why'd you save me?"

Brandon shrugged. "think I'd let those lowlives take you? They were ten against a woman."

"I could have taken them, if they didn't shoot me with thatneedle"Aeryn says, she stands.

Brandon shrugged. "Exactly."

Aeryn smiles,"cowards, guess you get to have me as company"

Brandon smirked softly.

Aeryn smirks and winks,she walks off.

Brandon chuckled faintly.

* * *

**(with Corin and Athenadora)**  
Corin nodded. "Trust me."

Athenadora nodded her head.

Corin sighed. "Anyway... How are you?"

"Im alright"Athenadora says.

Corin nodded. "I guess that's good." She said, exposing Athenodora to her power.

Athenadora let Corin's power wash over her, she was glad that Corin was around.

Corin sighed, still putting her power to her and sat down,eyes closed.

Athenadora smiled,"thank you"

Corin nodded. "No problem."

Athendora grins.

Corin sighed.

Athenadora looks at her.

Corin rubbed her temples. "My head hurts."

Athendora puts a hand on her shoulder.

Corin sighed. "Thanks."

Athenadora smiles"welcome"

Corin shivered.

"Corin what is wrong?"Athenadora asks

Athenadora nods"yes i agree

Corin nodded.

Athenadora smiles," let us eat"

Corin nodded.

Athenadora smiles, and goes to get a human to drink from.

Corin grinned and followed her.

Athenadora drinks

Corin sinked her teeth.

Athenadora stands

Corin sighed. "done?"

Athenadora,nods,"yes"

Corin nodded and ran back.

Athenadora follows,"where is everyone?"

Corin sighed. "upstairs in bickering."

Athenadora laughs,"as always

Corin chuckled. "Yeah"

"Someone is going to have to have a talk with those two",Athenadora says

Athenadora,laughs"have aro do it"

Corin smirked. "Good idea."

"let us go tell him"athenadora says

Corin nodded. "On it."

* * *

**(meanwhile..)**  
Alice didn't say when the soldiers would come just that they would, so Lillianna decided to go for a walk in the woods, suddenly she saw a group of unknown people standing in the woods. There was Three boys and a girl, Lillianna hid watching them...

Renesmee watched from the window and went to tell Alice.

Lillianna was watching the four people, they where all Japanese. She made her way closer to them, not knowing that they had seen her. She stopped as all four looked at her...

Jasper paced inside the Cullen house, worried about his sister,"Anything Alice?"

"No nothing"Alice said, for what seemed the millionth time in the past hour or so,"Nessie?"

Renesmee tells Alice what she saw in the woods.

Maya looked at Lillianna. "uh, hi.."

Alice listened to Renesmee,"Lillianna ran into some people in the woods", She said to the room at large.

Edward stood and made his way to the front door, ready to go and protect his sister.

Lillianna hid behind the tree.

Maya turned to them. "Who's there?"

Lillianna reveals herself,"I'm Lillianna"

Maya sighed in relief. "Hi."

Lillianna smiles brightly,"Who are all of you?" She looks at Dante

Maya grinned. "We're the Japanese coven. I'm Maya and he's Dante. Aka head on the clouds."

Lillianna giggles,"Its very nice to meet you both"looks at Dante,"Your so quite"

Dante didn't reply, having one of his visions.

Maya nodded. "Thanks."

Lillianna grins"welcome"points to Dante,"What's he seeing?"

Maya shrugged. "I don't know."

Lillianna smiles,"Come visit sometime"

Maya nodded. "Of course." She grinned

Lillianna smiles,"We live that way"points to where the house is.

Maya smiled. "I might stop by soon. When the bickering about a new house stops."

"I look Forward to it.. Well i should head home"Lillianna says,smiling and walking away

Maya smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

Aeryn walks into a room and sits.

Danika walks up to Brandon,"One would think you .liked her"

Brandon growled. "Piss off. I don't like anyone. Everyone annoys me, specially you."

Danika laughs,"keep telling yourself that"walks away,laughing.

Aeryn peered out of the room,to see what the noise was.

Danika hide. Aeryn walks out of the room. Danika uses her power on Aeryn she walks,over to Brandon,her eyes glazed over,she takes his hand and pulls him up.

Brandon flipped Danika"don't touch me.

Aeryn lands on the ground. Danika sniggers. Aeryn looks,up at him

Brandon sighed. "Creepy person" He said to Danika. "Get out."

Danika walks out,she relases Aeryn. Aeryn looks,wildly around,"How did I get here"

Danika leaves.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Danika."

Aeryn hisses,"mind controlled again"

Brandon grimaced. "sorry"

Aeryn smiles,,"it's okay wasn't you, but I will get revenge on Danika"

Brandon smirked. "I'd love to see that. The girl is a diva."

Aeryn smirks,"Yes she is. Would you care, to help?"

Brandon smirked. "Yes"

Aeryn grinned,"great..but how can we get revenge?"

Brandon smirked. "Watch and learn." He threw a bad stinking bomb to her room.

Aeryn comes out coughing,"Brandon! You jerk"

Brandon smirked. "You started it."

Aeryn giggles.

"How did i start it?"Danika asks,with feigned innocence.

Brandon rolled his eyes. "By getting Aeryn under your ability."  
Danika smirks"i was only having fun.

* * *

Lillianna ran home,thinking about how cute the guy was and how nice his sister was.

Dante watched her from a tree.

Lillianna stopped,she bent down and picked up.a flower.

Dante smiled.

Lillianna looks around,she sees,him and smiles

Dante blushed and hid further up.

Lillianna smiles,"you can come out"

Dante climbed further up

Lillianna smiles,"Well if you change your mind, you know how to find me"she walks,away

Dante smiled and watched her from the tree.

Lillianna hummed as,she opens the front door,she looks back smiling before she goes in.

Dante grinned and jumped down.

* * *

**(in throne room)**  
Aro was in the throne room.

Corin walked over

Aro looks up,"ah corin what is it?"

Corin crossed her arms. "Master, I'm getting tired of this constant bickering. they sound like kids."

Aro nods,"Tell them to get in here now"

Brandon rolled his eyes and went to the throne room upon Corin's calling.

Danika followed.

Brandon waited.

Aro looks,at both of them,"the bicker is to stop."

"But master"Danika says. Aro held up a hand.

Brandon looked at Aro. "Anything else?"

Aro thinks, for a moment,"Danika,corin leave"

Danika leaves.

Aro looks at Brandon,"I hear, you saved Aeryn, not like, you but that's not the point, we don't know when their coming or how they are to take us., keep an eye out..that is,all"

Brandon nodded. "Yes Master."

Aro sat down.

* * *

Lillianna sat in the livingroom smiling. Edward didn't like the look on his,sisters face.

Dante knocked on the door

Edward answers,"hello can i ? He asks

Dante nodded. "Yes, I came for a visit."

"come on in"Edward says,moving so he could enter.

Lillianna sat at the piano playing a song with Renesmee, well Renesmee was playing while Lillianna sung.

Dante nodded and disappeared next to Lillianna in seconds.

Lillianna gasps slightly and looks at him,"Hello"

Edward sat down by Bella watching the two,Renesmee went and sat by her parents.

Dante looked over. "hi"

Lillianna smiled,"What brings you here?"

Dante grinned. "You said I could visit."

Lillianna smiles,"Yes I did say that, just didn't expect you so soon"  
Edward and the others left the room

Dante grinned. "Well, the sooner the better."

Lillianna smiles,"Well I'm glad, you came"

Dante smiled.

Lillianna looks,at him then away,she thought he was handsome and had a crush on him

Dante blushed.

Edward came in,"Lillianna your not allowed too think he's cute or have a crush"

Lillianna stands and hisses at her brother,"stop treating me like a child!"

Dante was looking between them

Lillianna glares at her brother who glares back

Dante sighed. "Come on guys."

Lillianna turns and sits

"I'm just gonna go.."Edward walks out.

Dante sighed. "Maybe I'll be back later"

"Please don't go, I'm sorry about my brother"Lillianna says

Dante nodded"It's fine:

Lillianna smiles,"you wanna go for a walk"

Dante nodded

Lillianna smiles,"let's go"she walks outside.

Dante followed her out with a grin.

* * *

Aeryn was in a room.

Brandon left and sat down reading somewhere.

Aeryn walked out of the room and passed him, she was on her way to hunt

Brandon rolled his eyes. "Where are you going?"

Aeryn looks at him"hunting"

Brandon rolled his eyes. "You're not going alone."

Aeryn cocks her head to the side,"Oh and who's going with me?"

Brandon sighed, hating to do this. "I will."

Aeryn smiles,"then let's go"

Brandon rolled his eyes and walked off.

Aeryn shrugs and follows

Brandon sighed. "well, go for it"

Aeryn jumps out the window and goes after a deer.

Brandon watched her.

Aeryn jumps back to the balcony,"done"

Brandon nodded. "Let's get in."

Aeryn nods and goes in

Brandon darted in.

* * *

Lillianna begins walking.

A group of men watch from the shadows.

Dante sensed someone. "Get behind me." he said in an urgent voice,

putting his shield around them.

Lillianna hides behind him.

The men get closer...

Dante growled low. "Show yourselves.

The men come out to surround them

Dante growled and surrounded them with fire. "You chose the wrong people to mess with."

One of the men stepped forward"Your out numbere,come quietly"

Dante rolled his eyes. "I can take you all. Surrender now, or else."

The man signals his men to attack,one of them grabs Lillianna.

Dante kicked him off her, burning him.

The man screams.

Dante growled, knocking the others out. "Let's go."

Lillianna nods and takes off.

Dante runs inside the house where the his coven was now gathered. "Be careful. We won't stay long here now." He tried to delayed them with his shield.

Lillianna follows him in,"my family"

Dante hugged her tight. "I'm sorry."

Lillianna shakes,"We have to save them"

Dante hugged her tight. "We will." He heard the doors being kicked down.

Lillianna clings to him.

The men bust down the door.

Dante didn't let go of her while whispering. "It's time. We'll be fine."

Lillianna clung to him, not saying a word

Dante kept a tight hold on Lillianna, stroking her hair gently.

Soldier walk in.

Dante and his family,along with Lillianna are shoved into the van roughly.

Dante grimaced. "They'll regret doing that." He held Lillianna tight to him.

Lillianna leans against him.

The van holding them the camp.

Dante spaced out, having a vision.

Lillianna looks to him in concern.

Dante started to tremble softly.

"Dante?"Lillianna says,in concern

* * *

Aeryn looks around

Brandon sighed.

Brandon mouthed. "Stop moving."

Aeryn stops moving.

Brandon remained silent, projecting his power to the surroundings.

Aeryn calls fire to her hand

Brandon waited.

Men come into the room."get them!"one says.

Brandon increased his ability. "Go!" He mouthed to Aeryn.

Aeryn nods and runs off..

Brandon sighed,

The men attack him..

Brandon puts his power up, trying to get everyone else some time.

The Volturi,well most of them were captured along with Aeryn.

The men surrounding Brandon are stopped by his power.

Brandon growled at them. "Now what, huh?"

Everyone in castle except for Brandon are put into a van.. Aeryn

being the last one sent up flames, before she was shoved in the van.

Brandon sighed. It was all on his hands now. He took off after the vans.

The van drove faster.

Brandon ran faster, stopping one of the vans.

The van holding the Volturi and Aeryn jerks to a stop.

Brandon opened the doors. "Come out. " He mouthed

Aeryn and the others get out

Brandon heard the soldiers and pushed his power out

The soldiers all stop.

* * *

With the Cullens)

All of the Cullens along with Jacob,Seth,Leah,Quil and Embry are captured.

Renesmee struggled. "Let us go, or else!"

"shut up brat!"one of the younger men said.

Renesmee kicked him. "Never."

The young man hissed in pain,"why you little brat!"he slaps  
Renesmee across the face.

Everyone there begans struggling and shouting.

Renesmee whimpered faintly, a bruise forming in her cheek.

"Now get in the van"he says.

Renesmee whimpered and walked in, curling up to Jacob's side.

Jacob tries his best to wrap an arm around her.

Renesmee whimpered, placing her hand on his cheek.

Seth huffed. "Wait until I know some out."

Jacob smiles a bit.

Alice sighs,"I told you all not to fight them."

The van drives off.

Renesmee fell asleep.

Seth growled low. " Still, who do they think they are?"

Alice shakes her head,"i don't know"

Jacob looks at Renesmee,"Why us?"

The van stops,the doors open and the other wolves are shoved into the back, then the doors are shut and the van drives off.

Seth growled.

Katie struggled.

Renesmee shrugged and sniffed.

Alice bows her head and sighs.

Jacob hugs Renesmee as best he can.

"I hope the others are okay"madison says.

Renesmee curled up next to him, asleep.

Seth sighed. "Me too.

Jacob, Edward and Bella all watch Renesmee sleep.  
Renesmee whimpered in her sleep.

Bella struggled to move, after a few moments she was beside her daughter stroking her hair.

The van pulls into the camp and the doors are opened...

Renesmee curled up again,trembling. She started to woke up.

"Everyone out!"the man says

Renesmee growled low, scared.

"shut it! And get out of the van"he shouts.

The others but Jacob get out

Renesmee sighed,scared. "I only go when he goes." She refused to leave Jacob behind.

Jacob takes Renesmee's hand"come on"he

cliffhanger...


End file.
